Liza Willert
México }} Liza Willert (1939 - 2009) fue una actriz mexicana de televisión, cine, teatro y directora y actriz de doblaje. Era madre de la también actriz Gaby Willert. Falleció el 10 de julio de 2009 víctima del cáncer. Biografía Durante cuatro décadas, Liza participó en distintos melodramas como "La madrastra", "Rubí", "Mariana de la noche", "Tu historia de amor", "Clase 406" y "Abrázame muy fuerte". "Vecinos", "Hospital El Paisa", "Mujer casos de la vida real", "Por tu amor", "Rosalinda", "La mentira", "Camila", "Cañaveral de pasiones" son otras de las producciones en las que Liza colaboró. Formó una carrera en cine al participar en cintas como "La muerte acecha", "Tú puedes, si quieres", "Traición", "Tengo que matarlos", "Jóvenes perversos" y "Mi compadre Capulina". Asimismo, Willert también incursionó en el arte del doblaje participando en diversas cintas animadas, series televisivas, películas anime, en las que dio su voz a Phyllis van de Kamp en "Esposas desesperadas" (2005-2007), a Bridgette Crosby en "Smallville" (2001), como Livia Soprano en "Los Soprano" (1999-2000), como Norma Arnold en "Los años maravillosos" (1988-1993), fue Mamá en "La vaca y el pollito" (1997-2001), madre de Dexter en "El laboratorio de Dexter" (1996-2003), como Joan Rivers en "Shrek 2" (2004), Madrastra en "Cenicienta II" (2002), como Ultra Sónico en "Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedra", fue Nora en "Astroboy" (2004), madre de Yolei en "Digimon 02" (2000), Kaolinet y varios personajes en "Sailor Moon" (1995-1997), entre muchas otras. Carrera Liza Willert llevaba más de 40 años de trayectoria artística. Y había doblado a más de cien personajes. Actuaciones en Doblaje Películas Maggie Smith *Madre Superiora en Cambio de hábito (1992) *Abuela Wendy en Hook: El regreso del capitán Garfio (1991) Cher *Dra. Beth Thompson en Si Las paredes hablaran (1996) *Alexandra Medford en Las brujas de Eastwick (1987) Holland Taylor *Abuela en Mini Espias 3-D (2003) *Abuela en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) Otros *Abuela en Wendy Wu: La chica Kung-Fu (2006) *Bernarda la vaca en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Sra. Burden en Todos los hombres del Rey (2006) *Madre de Kate en La casa del lago (2006) *Martha Kent en Superman regresa (2006) *Lola Durán en The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) *Jueza Claire Whittaker en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) *Sra. Bedwin en Oliver Twist (2005) *Madame Yuvline Sousatzka en Madame Sousatzka (2005) *Madre de Joel en Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) *Abuela de Mum en El ojo (2004) *Bev Rink en Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Vivian Percy en La aldea (2004) *Emma Williams en La maldición (2004) *Sandra Bloom en El gran pez (2004) *Reina Victoria (Kathy Bates) en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Allie Calhoun en El diario de una pasión (2004) *Jocelyn Dashwood en Lo que una chica quiere (2003) *Paula en Muero por ti (2003) *Katherine Mannion en Milagros caninos (2003) *Tía Millicent en Peter Pan (2003) *Aurelia Plath en Sylvia (2003) *Amanda Armstrong en La sonrisa de Mona Lisa (2003) *Sally Weston en Volando alto (2003) *Sra. Ryan en Un perro de otro mundo (2003) *Oráculo en Matrix recargado (2003) *Oráculo en Matrix revoluciones (2003) *Sra. Watchett en La máquina del tiempo (2003) *Mamá de Bosley en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) *Olivia Robidoux en Hollywood: departamento de homicidios (2003) *Esmeralda Núñez en Las desapariciones (2003) *Madre de Álex en El despertar el miedo (2003) *Patti LoPresti en Analízate (2002) *Vera en La cosa más dulce (2002) *Voz Adicional en Confesiones de una mente peligrosa (2002) *Madame Pomfrey en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) *Recepcionista en Insólito destino (2002) *Jane McPherson en Medio muerto (2002) *Tía Ruby en Juwanna Mann (2002) *Alcaldesa Kate Hennings en No me olvides (2002) *Bárbara Ramsey en Daño colateral (2002) *Tommy Cotter en Death to Smoochy (2002) *Mae Tuck en Eterna juventud (2002) *Nancy Ryan en La casa de cristal (2001) *Dottie en Experta en bodas (2001) *Maggie Winchester en Bebés traviesos (2001) *Sra. Collignon en Amélie (2001) *La Reina en Pulgarcito (2001) *Comandante Helena Braddock en Fantasmas de marte (2001) *Ministro de segundas nupcias en Las estafadoras (2001) *Hortensia en Cocinando la vida (2001) *Serafina en Las mujeres arriba (2000) *Hermana Andrea en Los ríos de color púrpura (2000) *Peggy Owens en Todo sobre Adam (2000) *Hattie Mae Pierce (Big Mamma) en Mi abuela es un peligro (2000) *Doña Alfonsa en Espíritu salvaje (2000) *Mona Dearly en ¿Quien no mató a Mona? (2000) *Tía Fanny en Cambio de papeles (1999) *Sra. Dolores Bickerman en Cocodrilo (1999) *Anne en Volando por amor (1999) *Detective Margie Francis en El día final (1999) *Maggie Hale en Escuadrón policíaco (1999) *Abuela Rose en En la cima de la felicidad (1999) *Diane en Gloria (1999) *Bárbara Gilcrest en Inocencia interrumpida (1999) *Sra. Maris en Junto a ti (1999) *Elaine Connelly en Milagros Inesperados (1999) *Alcaldesa Amanda Branson en Vampiros (1999) *Senadora Michaelson en 8mm (1999) *Detevtive Vera Cruz en Juegos peligrosos (1999) *Madre de Lana en Los muchachos no lloran (1999) *Ruby en Criaturas salvajes (1999) *Disco Dottie en Estudio 54 (1998) *Emily Reynolds en Enemigo público (1998) *Jeanne Shulman en El gran golpe (1998) *Abuela Greenfield en La gran aventura de Barney (1998) *Tía Frances 'Fran' Owens en Hechizo de amor (1998) *Tanya en Juegos, trampas y dos armas humeantes (1998) *Marva Kulp en Juego de gemelas (1998) *Carol Richmond en Mi cita con la hija del presidente (1998) *Margaret en Suerte de perro (1998) *Birdie Conrad en Tienes un e-mail (1998) *Madame Leroux en El violín rojo (1998) *Anne en Volando por el amor (1998) *La Reina Isabel en Shakespeare apasionado (1998) *Sra. Jackson en Papas fritas (1998) *Vanessa Brooks en Blade: Cazador de vampiros (1998) *Tía Ruth en Bailando en la luna (1997) *Isabel Wallace en La boda de mi mejor amigo (1997) *Alice Angelo en La casa de Angelo (1997) *Beatrice Templeton en Fotografiando hadas (1997) *Beverly Kimble en La guerra por un troyano (1997) *Beatrice Stanhope en George de la selva (1997) *Senadora Lillian DeHaven en Hasta el límite (1997) *Capitán Deladier en Invastión (1997) *Alice Baring en Secreto de sangre (1997) *Debbie Salt en Scream 2 (1997) *Mary Foster en Traído por el mar (1997) *Helen en Volcano (1997) *Joe en Un hada muy especial (1997) *Brenda Crushman en El club de las divorciadas (1996) *Hannah Ferguson en Comenzando de nuevo (1996) *Aurora Greenway/Narradora en La fuerza del cariño (1996) *Actriz Reina en Hamlet (1996) *Chantal Moreau en Máximo riesgo (1996) *Sra. Allworthy en Moll Flanders (1996) *Laurel Ayres en El socio (1996) * *Abuela Beatriz en Rostro de ángel (1996) *Narradora en Michael Collins (1996) *Pansy Milbank en Michael: Tan sólo un ángel (1996) *Margaretta D'Arcy en Lo más crudo del crudo invierno (1995) *Dolores Clairborne en Ecplipse total (1995) *Sra. Collins en Jurado por error (1995) *Lucy en Olvídate de París (1995) *Sylvie Morrow en Luz de luna (1995) *Sheila Walker en Plegaria de una madre (1995) *Sra. Jannings en Sensatez y sentimiento (1995) *Glady Joe Cleary en Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) *Marian Dockridge en El reino de las tinieblas (1995) *Corina Washington en Corina, Corina (1994) *Terry en Acoso sexual (1994) *Catalina de Medici en Nostradamus (1994) *Hannah en Mujercitas (1994) *María en La promesa rota (1994) *Sra. Kennsinger en Malicia (1993) *Las Locas Aventuras de Robin Hood (1993) *Reggie Delesseps en La mitad siniestra (1993) *Molly Kay en Un horizonte lejano (1992) *Abigail Craven/Dra. Greta Pinder-Schloss en Los locos Addams (1991) *Ruth Fine en El precio del amor (1990) *Sra. Fisher en La Diabla (1989) *Madame de Volanges en Valmont (1989) *Anita Hogarth en Tío Buck al rescate (1989) *Bette Tremont en Papá (1989) *Sue Charlton en Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) *Marquesa Isabelle de Merteuil en Relaciones peligrosas (1988) *Henrietta Knowby/Monstruo en Despertar del diablo II (1987) *Dra. Elizabeth Simms en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) *Lacy Warfield en Superman 4: En busca de la paz (1987) *Tía Entity en Mad Max 3 (1985) *Cheryl Walsh en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 2: La venganza de Freddy (1985) *Bibliotecaria en Los cazafantasmas (1984) *Augra en El cristal encantado (1982) *Betty Callahan en El relojero (1974) *Agnes en Butch Cassidy & Sundance Kid (1969) Series de Televisión *Emily Gilmore en Gilmore Girls *Cece Van der Woodsen en Gossip Girl (2007-2009) *Phyllis Van de Kamp en Esposas Desesperadas (2005-2007) *Madre Francine en Revelaciones (2005) *Evelyn Harper en Dos Hombres y Medio (2003-2007) *Bridgette Crosby, Rachel Dunleavy y Betty Fordman en Smallville (2001-2004) *Andell Willkerson en Los Líos de los Parker (1999-2004) *Livia Soprano en Los Sopranos (1999-2000) *Varias Voces en Ley Marcial (1998-2001) *Kitty Montgomery en Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) *Helen "Nana" en De repente Susan (1996-2000) *Marie Barone en Todos Quieren a Raymond (1996-2005) *Marigold y Malvada Bruja en Sabrina, la Bruja Adolescente (1996) *Varias Voces en Moesha (1996) *Tess en El Toque de un Ángel (1994-2003) *Sonia Lamour en El Príncipe del Rap (1993) *Norma Arnold en Los Años Maravillosos (1988-1993) *Directora de Bryan, Jodie, Betty y Secretaria en ALF (1987-1990) *Julia Sugarbaker en Diseño Femenino (1986-1993) *Varias Voces en Miami Vice (1984) *Thelma "Mama" Crowley Harper en La Familia de Mamá (1983-1990) *Krystle Carrington en Dinastía (1981-1989) *Della Street en Perry Mason (1957-1966) Series Animadas *Abuela en Caillou (2000) *Violet Stimpleton en Rocket Power (1999-2004) *Talía en Hércules: La Serie Animada (1998-1999) *Tía Polaina en Rolie Polie Olie (1998) *Emperatriz en El Mago de la Montaña (1998) *Mamá en La Vaca y el Pollito (1997-2001) *Madre de Dexter en El Laboratorio de Dexter (1996-2003) *Madame Web y Anastasia Hardy (3 Caps.) en Spider-Man (1996-1998) *Rebecca Madison en El Fantasma 2040 (1994) *Abuela en La Familia Addams (1992-1995) *Tía Miriam en Rugrats (1991) *Madre del Desastre en Qué Desastre (1990) *La Reina Celeste en Babar (1989-1991, 2000) *Dra. Tyler en Robocop (1988) *Terry en Dinoplativolos (1987) *Flo Shumway en ALF: La Serie Animada (1987-1989) *Reina Marlena en He-Man y los Amos del Universo (1983-1985) *Mrs. Portillo en Manny a la obra *Cañon huesos (mujer) sueños Películas Animadas *Madrastra en Cenicienta III (2007) *Joan Rivers en Shrek 2 (2004) *Turaga Nokama en Bionicle: Máscara de la Luz (2003) *Madrastra en Cenicienta II (2002) *Miembro del Consejo en Final Fantasy: Espíritus Entre Nosotros (2001) *Reina en Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos (2001) *Asenath en José: El Rey de los Sueños (2000) *Sra. Tweedy en Pollitos en Fuga (2000) *Baba Yaga en Bartok, el Magnifico (1999) *Madre de Terk en Tarzán (1999) *Reina en Hormiguitaz (1998) *Reina en El Príncipe de Egipto (1998) *La Reina Celeste en La película de Babar (1989) *Madrastra en La Cenicienta (1997) *Ultra Sónico en Los Supersónicos conocen a los Picapiedras *Tia Gordis en Tom y Jerry: la película Series de Anime *Madre de Ponygon en Zatch Bell (2006) *Prfra. de lectura en Mirmo Zibang! (2005) *Nora en Astroboy (2004) *Flor carnívora en Magical Doremi (2001) *Madre de Jinenji en Inuyasha (2000) *Madre de Yolei en Digimon 02 (2000) *Maria Murdock/Sally en Cowboy Bebop (2000) *Anciana de las Arenas en Kitaro (1999) *Abuela de Asuka en Neon Genesis Evangelion (1998) *Voces Adicionales en Blue Seed (1997) *Esposa de Anzai en Slam Dunk (1996) *Kaolinet y Varios Personajes en Sailor Moon (1995-1997) *Dra. Kureha en One Piece Películas de Anime (OVAS) *Madre en Cannon Fodder (2005) *Computadora #3 en Ghost in the Shell (2000) *Señora Badiyanu en Sailor Moon Super S, la película (1996) *Narradora en Almendrita (1980) Videojuegos *Reina Locust en Gears of War 2 (2008) *Theresa en Fable II (2008) *Reina Locust en Gears of War (2006) Telenovelas Brasileñas Angela Vieira: *Celina en Cobras y Lagartos (2006) *Gisela en Señora del Destino (2004-2005) *Velma en Aquarela de Brasil (2000) *Janete en Terra Nostra (1999) Arlete Salles: *Zenilda en Sabor de la Pasión (2002-2003) *Augusta Eugênia en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) *Pepa en La Mestiza (1979) *Germana en La Sucesora (1978-1979) Nicette Bruno: *Julieta en Siete Pecados (2007-2008) *Ofelia en Alma Gemela (2005-2006) Fernanda Montenegro: *Bia en Bellísima (2005-2006) *Luiza en Terra Esperanza (2002-2003) Otros *Margot en Chocolate con Pimienta (Rosamaria Murtinho)(2003-2004) *Perola en Mujeres Apasionadas (Elisa Lucinda)(2003) *Odette en El clon (Mara Manzan)(2001-2002) *Balbina en Niña moza (Rosa Marya Colin)(2006) Directora de Doblaje *8MM (Película, 1999) *Ley Marcial (Serie de Televisión, 1998-2003) *El Toque de un Ángel (Serie de Televisión, 1994-2003) Actuaciones en Televisión Programas de Humor *Mamá de Carlos Espejel en La Familia Peluche: Niños de oro (2007) *Voz de actriz del Cine en La Familia Peluche: Vamos al cine (2007) *Voz en avión en La Familia Peluche: Perdidos (2007) *Voz de operadora en Vecinos: El amor de Magda (2007) *Dama en Vecinos: Noche de Halloween (2005) *Delegada en Vecinos: Pintando la vecindad (2005) *Sra. Abstinencia en Hospital El Paisa: El Señor de los suelos (2004) Telenovelas *Mujer, Casos de la Vida Real (2000-2006) **Entre hermanas: Los vuelcos de la vida (2006) **Entre hermanas: Lazos de sangre (2006) **Entre hermanas: Vértigo (2006) **En campaña (2004) **Amor altruista (2003) **Escándalo (2003) **Después del miedo (2003) **A pesar del tiempo (2003) **El infundio (2002) **Anuncio clasificado (2002) **Distinta fe (2002) **La red (2001) **El espejismo del norte (2001) **Los malditos (2000) **Paloma herida (2000) *Rebeca Robles en La madrastra (2005) *Enfermera de Carla en Rubí (2004) *Juanita López en Mariana de la noche (2003-2004) *Luisa en Tu Historia de Amor (2003) *Catalina Rodríguez en Clase 406 (2002) *Clementina en Abrázame muy fuerte (2000) *Roxana en Por tu amor (1999) *Georgina en Rosalinda (1999) *Sra. Gilbert en La mentira (1998) *Profesora Torres en Sin ti (1998) *Dra Abasolo en Camila(1998) *Carlota en Cañaveral de pasiones (1996) *Gudelia en Quiéreme Siempre (1982) *Matilde en Cancionera (1980) Actuaciones de Cine *La Muerte Acecha (1993) *Tú Puedes, si Quieres (1992) *Traición (1992) *Tengo que Matarlos (1991) *Jóvenes Perversos (1991) *Mi Compadre Capulina (1989) *El Narco (1985) *¡Pum! (1981) *Guyana, el Crimen del Siglo (1979) *Volver, Volver, Volver (1977) *Las Pochianquis (1976) *El Albañil (1975) *Uno Para la Horca (1974) Curiosidades *De las series animadas principales de Cartoon Network (Vaca y Pollito, el Laboratorio de Dexter), Liza Willert doblo a la madre de los protagonistas de dichas series, como a la Mama de Vaca y Pollito o la Mama de Dexter. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Fallecidos